You're So Close To Me Yet So Far Away
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Story I wrote for my "twin"'s bday...read an enjoy! It's a bit rushed but oh wellz! THREESOME/YAOI...ItaSasuNaru


Hey peeps, this goes out to my bro, Kay as a birthday present…I know it's nearly two months late but I hope you enjoy it Kay! Haven't got much time lately so the ending is a bit rushed…

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on the bed next to him. It was still vacation time but he had to get used to the area. He was attending a university called Fire Academy. Four years until he became the president of Konoha Corp. Tsunade, his surrogate grandmother was the current president ever since his father had died. It was a gruesome car accident that claimed the lives of both Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Reflecting back on it, Naruto smiled softly as he remembered his reason for staying alive. Apart from becoming the greatest leader of Konoha Corp, he was infatuated with the youngest president of Uchiha Corp, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was his first and only crush because of all the times that he had saved him from bullies when they were kids. He was also the reason for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was Naruto's alias for his gang, Leaf. There were a total of 6 gangs in the district. Leaf, Sand, Wave, Lightning, Rock and Akatsuki. Sand and Leaf were allies and Shukaku, aka Gaara and Naruto's best friend, was its leader. Kyuubi was on his way to becoming the leader of Leaf. No one knew who he really was except Gaara, his two siblings and the rest of Leaf. Gaara's siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were nearly as feared as Shukaku and Kyuubi. Their names were Puppet and Windy respectfully.

Things were going to be problematic for Naruto however, because he was supposed to have a roommate. A roommate who hadn't arrived as yet.

Naruto woke up around midday to find that the other side of the room was neatly packed and the bed neatly made in royal blue sheets. He got up cautiously and looked around. No one was in sight. His foundation did not rub off on his sheets either. Another good thing. Now people may wonder why a guy such as himself would wear foundation. Well, the answer was simple. One time, as Kyuubi, he had acquired 3 scars on each cheek and it kinda defined him as not many people had these unique scars. He usually left the scars to show, wore red contacts and dyed his hair with washable red dye when in Kyuubi form.

He lazily got up and walked into the bathroom without thinking to find himself face to face with Itachi. Or so he thought until he noticed the minute differences. In the back of his mind, he barely registered that the tantalizing lips of his new roommate were moving.

"-mind?"

"Eh? Sorry, I just kinda spaced out there."

"Dobe. I asked if you mind. I'm kinda about to bathe here."

"Oh, oh, yeah. Sorry! I forgot I had a roommate. I-please excuse me." he replied, shuffling out the door awkwardly.

However, as he shut the door and turned around, he came face to face with Itachi. The real one.

"AH! Wha-? How? Did? What the fuckin hell is going on?" he almost screamed.

"Who are you? And didn't my brother just go to bathe? Are you some kind of pervert or something?" asked Itachi in a low voice, advancing on him.

"Uh, um, well…you see…" he trailed off as Itachi came too close to him.

He unconsciously leaned closer, closing the gap between them before any of them had the time to process what was going on.

Itachi kissed him back unconsciously before pulling back to hold him up against the wall threateningly.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?" he ground out slowly.

"Ahh! Can't breathe!" he gasped as Itachi tightened his hands around his neck, "Ita-kun!"

Itachi let go of him at once. Looking at him in shock, he sat down on the nearest thing (orange bed no duh).

"N-Naru-chan?"

"Ita-kun!" cried Naruto as he flung himself at Itachi, nearly killing him with the bear hug he had administered.

The door opened and a dripping Sasuke walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I thought I heard shouting…What the fuck?"

Itachi and Naruto were sprawled over each other on Naruto's bed and the nuzzling that Naruto was serving on Itachi did add some perverted questioning.

"Uh, Sasuke, your roommate is actually my friend…"

"Eh? So the teme's your brother huh?"

"Who are you calling teme dobe?"

"Whoa! Naruto? Are you wearing foundation?" asked Itachi, looking at his now ruined red shirt.

Naruto got up and tried to make a run for it but Itachi pulled him back down on the bed and straddled him. He then signaled Sasuke to come closer and wipe the makeup off. Sasuke obeyed his brother, using the towel that was around his waist to wipe it off, revealing the three scars on each of Naruto's cheeks.

Itachi stared transfixed at Naruto's face until Sasuke snapped him out of it.

"Nii-san, what is it?"

Itachi trailed his hand down Naruto's covered torso to the end of his shirt.

"No…please Itachi, don't." a low growl emitted from Naruto's throat.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I need to know."

With that said, Itachi lifted the shirt to reveal a black spiral tattoo around Naruto's navel.

"K-Kyuubi?"

At the mention of Kyuubi, Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, butt naked, staring in shock at the locked gaze between Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi slowly leaned down and ran his tongue around the tattoo making Naruto moan out. He placed butterfly kisses gently around each twirl of the spiral, making Sasuke growl possessively. Naruto looked down to see the reason why Itachi had stopped touching him only to be overwhelmed with the sight of a naked Sasuke vigorously kissing his brother.

Just then, Itachi glanced at him, lust clouding his dark eyes as he grinned predatorily at him. Naruto groaned, making Sasuke turn his attention to him. Slowly, Sasuke crawled up Naruto's body, languidly licking and sucking random patches of bare skin until he reached Naruto's mouth. He nipped at his lips gently, slowly kissing him senseless.

Naruto growled deep in his throat and flipped Sasuke under him. He completely took off his shirt just as Itachi pulled him backwards on top of himself. Sometime during Naruto and Sasuke's make out session, Itachi had rid himself of all clothes except his boxers. He unbuttoned Naruto's fly and lifted Naruto's hips so that Sasuke, who had eagerly got up when his brother pulled Naruto back, could slide his pants off.

Sasuke did not look surprised to see that Naruto had gone commando that day. He just went right into sucking him off. During this time, Itachi's wet fingers found their way to Naruto's ass and started to prepare him. Naruto gasped out loud at the intrusion but it was quickly forgotten as Sasuke's tongue began to do wonders to his cock. Almost too soon, he felt Itachi part his cheeks and thrust his now naked hips forward. At the same time however, Sasuke had stopped sucking him off and had been hovering above him so at the exact time Itachi pushed in, Sasuke settled himself onto Naruto's dick.

"AHH"

"MMM NGH!"

"So tight!" hissed Itachi, giving Naruto sufficient time to adjust.

When Naruto gave him the signal however, his control snapped and he began thrusting like there was no tomorrow, inevitably causing Naruto to fuck Sasuke. Not much long after, the three males cried out their love for each other as their orgasms washed over them in a wave of white. Blissfully happy and contented, they all detached themselves from each other and cuddled on the small bed.

When they had regained their breathing, Sasuke said, "Um, that was like the most awesome sex I have ever had in my entire life! No offense Itachi-nii-san but we definitely need to do this more."

"Of course Sasuke, my Kyuubi-chan will always be around. He cannot leave my sight now that I know who he is."

"Tachi!" complained Naruto tiredly, "'M not a girl!"

Itachi laughed.

"I know that love, it's just you're so cute that I can't help it!"

"I've always loved you 'Tachi! I can't believe we're actually together now! And your brother too! Someone up there really loves me."

Sasuke snorted and cuddled Naruto tighter. They did not love each other as yet but they would soon learn to as they would both be Itachi's lovers forever and ever.

The end. Yay! Finally finished…I'm sorry it took me soo long Kay, blame it on test, assignments and no time!


End file.
